


Black and White, Blue and Red

by snoflakesun



Series: wangxian week 2019 [5]
Category: K (Anime), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, WangXian Week 2019, kind of modern vs historical too, lsz/ljy a little bit, um a slight cameo of my oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: Kuroh blinked open his eyes, Shiro’s worried face hovering above him. “Ah, you’re finally awake,” the king said, sitting back. “Neko’s been awake for a while.”He frowned, sitting up. The sky was blue and white clouds dotted the sky, but this wasn’t Shizume City, nor was it Ashitaka School Island. There was a gentle breeze that blew through the grasses, causing his hair to sway. Buildings in the distance sported an extremely ancient look, nothing like the bustling metropolis that was Shizume City.-day five:symbols/misunderstandings/crossover





	Black and White, Blue and Red

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [xuantime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuantime/pseuds/xuantime) for beta-ing my work x4!! 
> 
> some notes:  
> PDA = cellphone  
> K project takes place in modern Japan, some people have special abilities that were granted to them by an artifact called the “Dresden Slates”  
> im sorry if this is hard to read orz

“...roh, Kuroh!” 

 

Kuroh blinked open his eyes, Shiro’s worried face hovering above him. “Ah, you’re finally awake,” the king said, sitting back. “Neko’s been awake for a while.”

 

He frowned, sitting up. The sky was blue and white clouds dotted the sky, but this wasn’t Shizume City, nor was it Ashitaka School Island. There was a gentle breeze that blew through the grasses, causing his hair to sway. Buildings in the distance sported an extremely ancient look, nothing like the bustling metropolis that was Shizume City. 

 

Now that he thought about it, there weren’t any sounds that indicated they were even in a city - it was quiet, no chatter in the distance or car horns blaring annoyingly. Even the robots that milled around the Ashinaka campus were nowhere in sight. The scent that lingered in their dormitory was replaced by a soft fragrance of lavender and chrysanthemum. 

 

“Shiro, where are we?” He asked, sitting upright as he rubbed the back of his head. 

 

It was then that he noticed the bunnies milling around. A few of them gathered around Shiro, their white fur tufts of white against the greens of the grasses. “What- bunnies? Neko, are you playing tricks again?”

 

“Kurosuke, you’re so mean to me!” Neko whined, her voice floating from a distance away. Kuroh turned to see her fighting over an apple with… a donkey? She was attempting to pull the red fruit from the donkey’s mouth, but no avail. “Agh, let go! I want the apple!”

 

“Neko…” Shiro smiled gently, his hands hesitant by his side. “Kuroh, we woke up a few hours ago and we don’t know where we are. I… oh? There’s someone coming.”

 

A boy, probably the age of sixteen or seventeen, came into the field of grass. He was wearing a white and blue robe, his hair tied up neatly. He wore a forehead ribbon with blue clouds on it, and a sword whose hilt was blue by his side. Kuroh jumped up, shielding Shiro with Kotowari, his sword. 

 

“Ah… who are you guys?” the boy asked. “How did you get in the Cloud Recesses?”

 

“...The Cloud Recesses?” Shiro responded, sounding equally as confused. “We… we really don’t know how we got in either. We woke up here a few hours ago… I’m sorry for intruding! We’ll leave right away.”

 

“I’ll have to ask Hanguang-Jun first,” the boy sounded nervous. “At least let me introduce myself. I am Lan Sizhui, a disciple of the Lan Sect. What sect are you guys from? Or are you rogue cultivators?”

 

Kuroh blinked twice, staring blankly at him. “Sect? We are the Silver Clan… if that’s what you’re asking about… And, I am Kuroh Yatogami. This is my king, Isana Yashiro, and the girl over there is Neko.”

 

“Ah, welcome then, Kuroh, Shiro, Neko,” Lan Sizhui bowed respectfully. “Please wait here, I will bring Hanguang-Jun to meet you shortly.”

 

Shiro laughed lightly as the boy left. “That boy is so polite,” he commented. “I wonder if all of them are like that? He seems to be a good boy.” A few bunnies gathered around his feet, and he picked one up before turning to the sound of jingling bells.

 

“Shiro,” Neko pouted as finally let go of the apple, letting the donkey eat it as she ran to the two of them. “I’m hungry.”

 

Kuroh crossed his arms. “I don’t have my cooking utensils with me. I’ll have to ask that Hanguang-Jun of theirs to borrow their kitchen.”

 

“Neko, where are we, do you know?” Shiro turned to the girl who sat on the grass.

 

“M-m,” she shook her head, soft jingling breaking the quiet silence. “The Slates feel far, though.”

 

“Yeah, I feel that too,” Shiro frowned. “It feels very, very far. We are probably not even in Japan…”

 

“Shiro, do you have your PDA on you? We could try to find our location… or we could ask the people who live here. I do not want to seem like we are intruding,” Kuroh ran his hand through his ponytail.

 

“I don’t have a PDA, remember? You’re the one with it. Oh well, the boy is coming back right now, maybe we can ask him more questions.”

  
  


At that moment, the boy returned again, along with two men. One of them wore the same blue and white robes, something large and covered with the cloth over his back. He held a stoic glare and gave off a princely aura. The other… seemed the exact opposite. His hair was tied messily into a ponytail and he wore red and black robes, a grin upon his face as he twirled a flute in his hand.

 

“So, who are you guys?” the second man asked, grinning as he sat down, motioning for everyone else to do the same. The first man picked up one of the bunnies, setting it in his lap as he stroked its soft fur.

 

“I’m Shiro,” Shiro gestured to himself before at the other two. “This is Kuroh and Neko.”

 

Lan Sizhui took in their strange clothes - Shiro and Kuroh were both wearing white shirts with black ties, as well as black jackets that were friged with gold. It did not look like any of the sect’s clothes, or any clothes that existsed in this world. Shiro had white hair that barely reached his neck, while Kuroh had longer hair that was tied up neatly in a ponytail. The girl’s clothes were different as well, her pink hair falling past her knees. She wore a fuzzy, light yellow dress that barely reached past her thighs, with fuzzy balls that were tied by a red string, as well as a red collar around her neck. She had heterochromatic eyes, one green and one blue. 

 

Lan Sizhui gave Neko an apple, which she happily accepted as she watched her king and the strange man converse. Lan Sizhui bowed once more before leaving, heading back the way he came from. “...we’re extremely sorry for intruding,” Shiro sighed. “A Strain probably sent us here, and we have no idea where we are.”

 

“Lan Zhan - I mean, Hanguang-Jun, what’s a Strain?” the second man asked, leaning on the other man’s shoulder. “I’m Wei Wuxian, by the way,” he grinned. “We haven’t had guests in forever, so you’re welcome to stay.”

 

“Don’t say things you don’t mean,” Hanguang-Jun corrected Wei Wuxian, a stern look on his face. Wei Wuxian laughed as he poked Hanguang-Jun’s face.

 

“A Strain is someone who posses a power from the Slates,” Kuroh started. “The Dresden Slates is a special artifact from… our world.”

 

Excitement spread across Wei Wuxian’s face. “Keep going,” he encouraged Kuroh. “I want to hear more. Lan Zhan, do you think we will ever have something like that?”

 

Hanguang-Jun shook his head. “Cultivators cannot possess powers like they do.”

 

“Cultivators?” Shiro blinked twice. “Do your people have abilities too?”

 

The four of them conversed for a while, the sun shining brightly overhead and gentle winds blowing through the grass. Neko, who had turned into her cat form, chased bunnies around as the others continued to talk. She ran into Hanguang-Jun, letting out a shocked yelp and turning back into her human form with a cloud of smoke.

 

“Do not fool around,” Hanguang-Jun said sternly. “If you were a disciple here, I would have you copy the sect rules.”

 

“Sect rules?” Kuroh asked, a twinkle in his eye. Shiro opened his mouth before closing it, sighing as he thought about Kuroh’s strange obsession of rules and abiding them.

 

“Oh, it’s the worst,” Wei Wuxian sighed dramatically. “When I studied here, I got punished so much to copy the sect rules. There are over four thousand now… Lan Zhan, you’d never force me to copy them again, would you?”

 

Hangunag-Jun did not say anything but cast him a meaningful glance. Kuroh stood up abruptly. “Where are these rules?” He asked. “I must see them myself.”

 

Shiro sighed, exchanging a glance with Wei Wuxian. They followed Hanguang-Jun and Kuroh to the main entrance of the Cloud Recesses, to where a large side of rock was cut cleanly, characters etched into the surface. “Amazing…” Kuroh whispered. “And you abide by all of these?”

 

“Mn,” Hanguang-Jun nodded. “It is part of who we are.”

 

“Half of these rules make no sense,” Wei Wuxian pouted. “Who has the energy to wake up at five, anyways?”

 

“If you went to sleep at nine,” Hanguang-Jun responded quickly. “You would have the energy to wake up at five.”

 

“Shiro,” Kuroh turned to his king. “It would be a good idea to have something like this in our world, wouldn’t it?”

 

“...that’s creepy,” Shiro sighed. “Your poetry-recording device is already creepy enough.”

 

“What did you say?!”

 

“Now, now,” Wei Wuxian cut them both off. “Since you will presumably be staying here for some time, we should show you to where you’re staying, huh?”

 

“Oh, that’s a good idea,” Shiro smiled. “Thank you for letting us stay here.”

 

“It is no problem,” Hanguang-Jun nodded. He turned away, all five of them making their way back into the Cloud Recesses.

  
  


Later, they found out that Hanguang-Jun’s name was Lan Wangji. Although only his brother and his uncle called him that. “There’s no way I could do that!” Lan Jingyi replied. “Hanguang-Jun would make me copy the sect rules if I called him that.”

 

“Me as well,” Lan Sizhui sighed. “Although, he lets me call him father.”

 

“Hanguang-Jun is your father?” Kuroh asked. “He seems to be a very strict man.”

 

“Well, not really,” Lan Sizhui started to explain. “A long time ago…”

 

“Eh, Jingyi, Sizhui?” A girl poked her head in the doorway. “What are you guys doing here? Who are these people?”

 

“Kui-jiejie,” Lan Jingyi motioned for her to come in. “These are visitors from another world. Do you want to talk to them?”

 

“Mn, maybe later. They’ll still be around, right? I just needed to grab something, Ruiling is in town today.” She walked into the room quickly, grabbing her flute before leaving. “See you guys!”

 

“I got the feeling that there aren’t many girls in the Cloud Recesses,” Kuroh said carefully. “She was the first one I’ve seen today.”

“That’s right,” Lan Sizhui nodded. “There also are rules that separate us from them. Although, Kui-jiejie seems to be an exception…”

 

“Sizhui, Sizhui,” Lan Jingyi nudged his friend. “You should tell them about you and Wei-qianbei and Hanguang-Jun.”

 

“Oh, right,” Lan Sizhui turned his attention back to the three who watched him intently. “Where did I leave off…”

 

Sizhui started to explain how Wei Wuxian used to be a guest disciple at the Cloud Recesses, and he studied with Lan Wangji when he was younger. Granted, he was very naughty and barely paid attention in class, although he was able to do well on tests. At that time, him and Lan Wangji weren’t on the best of terms. 

 

After Wei Wuxian had left the Cloud Recesses and returned to Lotus Pier, all of them were called together again, and the Cloud Recesses were burned down by the Qishan Wen sect, a group that no longer existed. 

 

A short while later, Wei Wuxian had started cultivating using negative energy, At that time, he took in the remaining survivors of the Wen sect, one of them being Lan Sizhui himself. Lan Sizhui pointed out that he used to live with Wei Wuxian, and so he was also somewhat like a father to him.

 

But, the four main sects had turned on Wei Wuxian, and consequently burned down the burial mounds that he resided in. Sizhui was picked up by Lan Wangji, and he had become a Lan sect disciple after.

 

“My experiences are somewhat similar,” Kuroh said after Lan Sizhui stopped speaking. “I too, had a master that I stayed with when I was younger. He passed away when I was young, and I was forced to learn on my own instead. Although, I found Shiro a few years later.”

 

Lan Sizhui and Shiro both smiled, and Lan Jingyi cut in, “At least you look happy now, that’s what matters, right? Sizhui is happy with us here, and you are happy with Shiro.”

 

“Mn,” Shiro nodded, agreeing. “The peace we are able to have now is certainly something that is a blessing. Our pasts were very conflicted, but somehow we were able to come together and resolve everything.”

 

“Now, now,” Lan Jingyi waved his hand wildly. “Let’s get off the topic of this depressing stuff. You guys have any funny stories to share?”

  
  


“...and did you know Wei-qianbei has a fear of dogs?” Lan Jingyi laughed, falling backwards onto the floor. “This one time, Jin Ling’s dog, Fairy, came out of nowhere and Wei-qianbei literally jumped straight into Hanguang-Jun’s arms! You should’ve seen it, wo de tian…”

 

“Really?” Shiro grinned. “The first time Kuroh met Neko, well… you see, she’s an illusionist. So she was able to disguise herself as a cat although she was a human al along…”

 

“It really was a shock when she transformed,” Kuroh crossed his arms. “She barely had any clothes on, it was extremely indecent.”

 

“A-ah,” Lan Sizhui smiled awkwardly. “Well, our world does not have abilities like that. Our talismen are nowhere near as powerful as the powers that people in your world posses. Would you care to elaborate more?”

 

Shiro, Kuroh, and Neko had stayed with the juniors for most of the day, the seniors going out to hunt and trying to find a way to send the three back to their own world. They traded stories, including the juniors’ encounters at Yi City and the siege at the Burial Mounds. In exchange, Shiro and Kuroh told them about their experiences with the other kings, and how Shiro had found out he was the Silver King.

 

“Immortality? That’s super cool!” Lan Jingyi looked at him with sparkling eyes. “Hanguang-Jun once said that was the main goal of cultivation -  to live longer than the average human. It’s also so that we can go and night hunts and stuff. If you guys stay long enough, you guys should come with us! It’ll be super fun.”

 

Lan Sizhui patted Lan Jingyi’s shoulder. “Let’s let them have some time alone,” he smiled. “We’ve talked a lot for today.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll see you tomorrow!” Lan Jingyi stood up, pulling Lan Sizhui up as well before they waved. “If you need help finding your way back to your room, come find us!”

 

The two of them left, leaving the three of the Silver Clan alone in the room. “To think that there was a world out there like this,” Shiro smiled. “I’d like to learn more about it.”

 

Kuroh put Kotowari down by his side, laying down on the wooden floor. “The rules they keep here are very rigorous. I feel it would be an enlightening experience.”

 

Neko stretched, the bells on her legs jingling. “That wouldn’t be fun,” she pouted. “I want to live without rules. I want to go home!”

 

“Me too,” Shiro agreed. “This place is nice but… I think I like Shizume City.”

  
  


“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian leaned against Lan Wangji’s shoulder, looking up at the night sky. “Why did you let them in so easily? What if they’re trying to make us let our guard down?”

 

“We will deal with that problem if it arises,” Lan Wangji responded, reaching over to intertwine their fingers. 

 

“They kind of remind me of us,” Wei Wuxian laughed lightly. “That Kuroh… he seems to like those rules of the sect. He’s kind of like you, except more open. You should learn from him. He talks way more than you do.”

 

“I do not talk more than necessary,” Lan Wangji responded. “I do not get a good impression from Neko.”

 

“She’s a girl, is that why?” Wei Wuxian teased. “Just kidding. Anyways, Shiro seems to be kind of like me, don’t you think? Except I definitely look way better. Although, I’ll say that he’s pretty. Not as pretty as you though, no one is as pretty as Hanguang-Jun, right?”

 

Wei Wuxian’s smile on his face widened when he noticed the tips of Lan Wangji’s ears turning red. “Lan Zhan, you’re totally blushing,” he laughed. “You can admit your feelings more often, you know that?”

 

“Mn,” Lan Wangji turned to press a soft kiss on Wei Wuxian’s cheek. “Let us rest now, it is nine.”

 

“Carry me?” Wei Wuxian grinned.

 

Lan Wangji put one arm under Wei Wuxian’s legs, the other against his back, carrying him bridal style back to the Jingshi. “Ah, Lan Zhan, you’re really the best,” Wei Wuxian smiled as he put his outer robes away, climbing under the sheets. 

 

Lan Wangji followed soon after, pulling the blankets over them both. “Rest.”

 

Wei Wuxian snuggled closer, wrapping his arm around Lan Wangji’s waist as he started to drift off to sleep.

  
  


“Oh, Kuroh, Shiro,” Wei Wuxian waved to the guests as he found them in the garden the next day. Shiro was playing with a few of the rabbits, one of them perched on his head as he turned around.

 

“Ah, hi,” Shiro smiled as Wei Wuxian settled down on the grass. “Yesterday, we chatted with some of your juniors. They said… that you died before?”

 

“Hmm,” Wei Wuxian hummed. “I guess so. But, I got summoned back by Mo Xuanyu, and now I’m here.”

 

“Really? That’s interesting. Well, me too. I… I was killed as well, but my soul found its way into this body - I’m not even sure whose this is. I kind of lost my memory too… It was only after I battled the Red and Blue kings that I remembered who I really was.”

 

“You lost your memory too?!” Wei Wuxian leaned forward, excitement in his eyes. “Maybe we have more in common than we thought. Tell me more, what was it like?”

 

“Ah, well,” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “When I first started to live in this body, Kuroh tried to kill me, you know? I didn’t have my powers at that time. It was kind of complicated…”

 

“Me too,” Wei Wuxian laughed. “Mo Xuanyu’s reputation wasn’t exactly the… best, you know? It was hard talking to people who already knew him when I had no idea what was going on.”

 

Shiro and Wei Wuxian exchanged their stories as Kuroh decided to explore the Cloud Recesses. “Ah, Lan… Kui, right?” He asked as he bumped into the girl that he saw yesterday.

 

“That’s me!” She grinned as she snapped open her fan. “You’re Kuroh, if I remember correctly. Jingyi told me about you.”

 

“I see,” he bowed politely. He had no idea what the traditions were like here, so it would be better to get on peoples’ better sides. 

 

“He told me you were very polite,” she giggled lightly. “I guess he was right, huh? He also said you are kind of like Hanguang-Jun. Very strict, abides by the rules…”

 

“Do you not?” He asked, curious. “I thought your entire clan - I mean, sect, is supposed to.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,  _ supposed _ to. It’s not like everyone can follow all of those rules. Have you seen Wei Wuxian? He breaks about half of those rules on a daily basis.”

 

Kuroh looked mildly affronted. “That’s not good. Back where I live, we do not have rules either. I live by my master, Ichigen Miwa’s words. He always has the right words for the right times…”

 

“I see,” Lan Kui smiled politely. “Ah, look! It’s Hanguang-Jun and Wei Wuxian, along with… Shiro, right? Wasn’t there a girl with you? Where is she?”

 

At the mention of Neko, Kuroh looked around him. He hadn’t seen her since morning, but it was not something to worry about. “She’s probably exploring,” He responded. “I do not keep a close eye on her as she always comes back for Shiro anyways.”

 

“A loyal follower, huh?” Lan Kui fanned herself before stopping. “I’ll leave you with them, then. It was nice meeting you, Kuroh! I hope I’ll be able to see you in the future.”

 

“You as well,” Kuroh nodded before walking to join Shiro who was talking to Wei Wuxian and Hanguang-Jun.

 

“Kuroh!” Wei Wuxian waved as he approached. “I was just telling Shiro some stories of when Lan Zhan gets drunk.”

 

“It’s very interesting,” Shiro smiled. “There is no one on the school island who drinks, well not that I know of.”

 

“Breaking rules is unacceptable,” Kuroh frowned. “I-”

 

His sentence was cut off by the annoyed shouts of Neko. “Ah, let go, let go!” Her voice rose above the quiet chatter in the Cloud Recesses.

 

The four of them started towards her. “No shouting in the Cloud Recesses,” Lan Wangji frowned. 

 

They found her fighting with Wei Wuxian’s donkey again, in the patches of grass that housed the rabbits. She gripped the apple that was in the donkey’s mouth, her heels digging into the ground. 

 

Shiro sighed as Kuroh walked towards her. Neko, annoyed, pouted and turned into her cat form, running away again. “Ah, there’s no helping her,” Shiro stopped Wei Wuxian from chasing after her. “She’ll come back sooner or later.”

 

“Now that I think about it, I’m kind of hungry,” Wei Wuxian sighed. “Lan Zhan, do you wanna make some food?”

 

“Mn,” Lan Wangji nodded. 

 

“I’ll come with you,” Kuroh let the hand that was on Kotowari drop down by his side. “I would like to repay you all for letting us stay here.”

 

“Alright,” Wei Wuxian clapped his hands together. “We’ll see you later then! Shiro, tell me more about your sister…”

 

Kuroh walked with Lan Wangji down the halls of the Cloud Recesses, taking in the beauty of the place. There were flower bushes in the courtyard, and a small pond in the middle. Its ethereal beauty could not compare to the bustling city of Shizume or the quiet campus of Ashinaka, but was on another level. 

 

The two of them entered the kitchen in silence, both of them moving to prepare ingredients for a meal. “What are you going to make?” Kuroh asked, tying one of the spare aprons around his waist.

 

“Whatever Wei Ying likes,” Lan Wangji didn’t look up from where he pulled out a knife and started to cut vegetables. “What about you?”

 

“Probably something that goes with rice. Shiro said that as long as we’re able to share rice together, then all is well.”

 

“That is a good motto,” Lan Wangji responded. “You and Shiro seem very close.”

 

“As do you and Wei Wuxian,” Kuroh smiled as he pressed the button that turned on the rice cooker. “Your juniors told me a little about your relationship.”

 

“Oh,” Lan Wangji stopped cutting the vegetables for a second. “Wei Ying… is Wei Ying. He is very special to me.”

 

“I understand,” Kuroh hummed while using chopsticks to cook the fish in the pan that the had found. “If only I had my recorder of Ichigen Miwa’s sayings…”

 

“Ichigen Miwa?”

 

“He was my late master. His words were very wise; I never spared chance to record them. He passed when I was very young. Even so, he bestowed my sword, Kotowari, to me. Now I serve Shiro, my king, although he insists on us staying on a friendly basis.”

 

“That is… good,” Lan Wangji acknowledged. “It is good to communicate and respect each other’s opinions.”

 

“That’s right,” Kuroh smiled. “I’m just about done.”

 

As he turned around, he saw Lan Wangji throw about twenty red peppers into the dish. “Eh?! What are you doing that for?” Shock spread across Kuroh’s face as he rushed toward the cultivator.

 

“Wei Ying likes spicy food.”

 

“You can’t just - ah, let me help you,” Kuroh sighed as he grabbed a small container of spice. “You have to put it in little by little and try it. Otherwise it might not taste the way you want it to.”

 

“Mn,” Lan Wangji nodded. “...Although, Wei Ying likes it this way.”

 

Kuroh sighed. “Well, I won’t stop you then. They are waiting for us outside, right? We should go and bring them the food.”

 

“Mn.”

 

The two of them lifted the plates into their arms, walking to where Shiro and Wei Wuxian were conversing about Shiro’s powers. “And so, when I touch someone, their body becomes light, like zero gravity - ah, Kuroh!”

 

Kuroh and Lan Wangji set the dishes down on the table. “Let’s eat,” Shiro clapped his hands together, smiling. “Thank you two for making this meal.”

  
  


“We should try to find a way back to our world,” Shiro bowed, standing at the gates of the Cloud Recesses. “We will not forget your kindness to us.”

 

Neko stood behind him, nodding eagerly. “I want to play with Kui-jiejie and Sizhui and Jingyi again!”

 

“If you shall ever come to our world, we will welcome you,” Kuroh smiled. “Thank you for allowing us to stay with you.”

 

“It’s no problem!” Wei Wuxian grinned. “It was fun meeting someone from a different world; I hope you make your way back safely!”

 

“The Cloud Recesses is here if you ever get lost,” Lan Wangji nodded slightly. “We will not turn you away.”

 

The three of the Silver Clan descended the steps, their figures starting to fade into the shadows of the forest that edged the Cloud Recesses. “Mn, Kuroh?” Shiro asked as they walked. “How do you think we would get back?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Kuroh rubbed the back of his neck. “Let’s explore for some time, we can ask someone if we need help.”

 

Eventually, the three of them ran into two cultivators and a little girl, one of the cultivators blindfolded. They guided them to Baoshan Sanren, where she let them return to their world peacefully. A blinding white light caused them to pass out, before waking up in the dorm back in Ashinaka.

 

“That was very interesting,” Shiro sighed as he sat up. “I’d love to return there one day.”

 

Kuroh looked out the window, where the skies were blue and white clouds dotted the atmospheric sea. He sighed, thinking about the blue and white robes, and the bunnies that hopped around in the grass. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this story was inspired by [this post](https://ridiasfangirlings.tumblr.com/post/182557665507/ik-we-already-chatted-abt-this-but-like-shiro) anyways, yall should go read xuan's story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260367)!  
> anyways come scream @ me about wangxian or hualian on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/snoflakesun) or [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/snoflakesun) (though im more active on twitter now)  
> (waaaa copy pasting bc im lazy, also how does one write angst?? idk)


End file.
